Nom Nom (episode)
This article is about the episode. For the character, see Nom Nom. Nom Nom 'is the tenth episode of the first season of ''We Bare Bears and the tenth episode overall.http://www.toonzone.net/forums/threads/cartoon-network-august-2015-premiere-info.5495932/ Synopsis After a recent meltdown, a bedraggled Nom Nom asks the bears to help him regain his spot as "cutest Internet star."http://tvschedule.zap2it.com/tv/we-bare-bears-everyday-bears/EP022222100013?aid=tvschedule Plot The episode starts with Ice Bear preparing his brothers' breakfast. After setting the table and the laptop and getting the food in place, Panda and Grizzly enter the room and sit down. They start to eat while Grizzly opens the laptop to Everyone's Tube where he goes to watch a Nom Nom video. Panda sees it and asks if that's the guy who pushed him out of the limousine. Grizzly said it was, and that he still took it personally, but that didn't stop him from liking Nom Nom's videos. Panda then pointed out a video on the side under the Related Videos section. Grizzly clicks it and it ends up being an episode of Mornings with Marie where Marie talks about a recent event that had happened with Nom Nom. He ended up yelling at his fans during a book signing and was receiving a negative back-lash for it. Marie states this could be the end of his career. The news receives a negative reaction from Grizzly until there's a knock at the door. Ice Bear goes to answer it while Grizzly is reminded of a product he ordered. He pulls up the product's site and shows Panda, telling him all about it. Ice Bear opens the door to see no one there, only to look down and see a disheveled Nom Nom. He closes the door immediately. Grizzly runs up and asks if his product came, but saw Ice Bear had no box. He said it was rude to close the door on the mailman, opening the door. He was in awe to see Nom Nom sitting at the door-step, surrounded by empty bottles of eucalyptus drinks. Features Characters * Grizzly * Panda * Ice Bear * Nom Nom * Marie (debut) * The Mailman (debut) * Sharks (debut) Locations * The Bear Cave * The Forest * Public Pool (debut) Objects * The Bears' Laptop * Everyone's Tube * Mornings with Marie (debut) * Chop-o Choppa Copter (debut) Songs * Come On Feel Me Trivia * This episode is dedicated to John Stephenson, the executive director of the J. Bulow Campbell Foundation. * This episode reveals that Ice Bear lacks the ability to raise his voice beyond his usual quiet, monotone register, being unable to call for help while trapped in the loot because he was too quiet. Cultural references * Early on in the episode, when the Bears watch a video of Mornings with Marie. The shirt Marie wears clearly depicts a Triforce, a sacred relic in the ''The Legend of Zelda'' video game series. * The final step to Nom Nom's plan is labelled "'''PROFIT". This is a reference to the ''South Park'' episode "Gnomes". * Nom Nom's line "Everything's gonna be coming up Nom Nom" may be a nod to a similar phrase commonly exclaimed by the ''Simpsons'' character Milhouse Van Houten. Errors * When Grizzly clicked from the Nom Nom Eats Lemon video to Nom Nom's Big Blowup, the name of the previous video hadn't updated, both that and the video's views staying the same. International premieres * August 30, 2015 (Canada) * October 5, 2015 (United Kingdom & Ireland) Videos We Bare Bears - Nom Nom (Sneak Peek) References Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 1